


J'y Suis Jamais Alle

by vacuum_scense



Category: Men's Football RPF, The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vacuum_scense/pseuds/vacuum_scense
Summary: 迪巴拉接到在黑帮交易中保护他们的线索人物安托万·格里兹曼的任务，但这位年轻的画家另外雇佣了一位保镖，因此迪巴拉不得不与内马尔合作。





	1. Chapter 1

“Manhattan ，先生。”迪巴拉一字一顿地说，将托盘递到两人中间隔开了快要负距离的两个人的动作。

“哦，谢谢。”法国人在冲他眨眨眼，手还环在身旁人的腰上。

迪巴拉还在瞪着他们，试图用眼神在他们身上戳出个洞来。被搂着的内马尔看了看迪巴拉，恍然大悟，从身边人的口袋里摸出一张纸币塞进迪巴拉的制服口袋，暧昧一笑：“辛苦啦，酒保先生。”

棕色皮肤的青年拿起那杯酒，将薄唇贴上杯口，舌尖试探着触了一下深红色的酒液，露出一点嫌弃的表情。他的目光和身边的法国人交汇，声音却不满地冲着吧台里站着的人：“我点的是Manhattan。”

“红石榴汁3盎司，石榴糖浆1茶匙，柳橙汁1/2盎司，樱桃一枚，为您专门调制的无酒精新配方。”迪巴拉清洗着雪克杯目不斜视地答到。

“你没有权利不让我喝酒。”内马尔又呡了一口过分甜蜜的饮料，控诉道“你甚至不该出现在这。”

“我的职责是保护格里兹曼先生，所以我在这儿没有任何问题。”

 

金发青年似乎没有这场幼稚的争吵影响，伸手擦掉了内马尔嘴角的红色汁液：“沾到了。”

内马尔顺势用舌头卷住了那根手指，将那一节指节带进嘴里舔干净。柔软潮湿的触感在手指上摩擦，有点色情，格里兹曼看了看正在朝看的青年，若有所思：“唔，你的虎牙好尖。”

橄榄石色的眼睛眯了起来，染上了点笑意，“我技术很好的。”

“还是有点危险。”

“或者你愿意的话，你来也是可以的……”

 

眼看着话题冲着限制级一路狂奔，迪巴拉终于忍不住把雪克杯往吧台上重重一拍：“注意一下场合，这里还有未成年。”

倒不是他真的在乎什么小孩子，会在这种场合出现的小孩多半早就“见多识广”了，只是该死的，这个雇佣兵能不能长点脑子，他的任务是伪装成格里兹曼的秘密情人助理，而不是什么酒吧妓/女。这里可是正经宴会，不是什么可以由着他们胡搞的地下pub。迪巴拉环视一圈，幸好宾客们不是在忙着寒暄就是沉浸在音乐里跳舞，没人在往这个小吧台看。

内马尔终于转过了头戏谑地看着他：“所以这位小朋友，你要因为昨天晚上的事控告我诱奸未成年吗？”

F**k，迪巴拉在心底咒骂了一句，不自在地理了理领子，转开了目光假装没有听见。

 

“你们是情侣？”金发男人靠在吧台上挑挑眉，手里也拿着一杯“Manhattan”，纯果汁调制，但他还挺喜欢的。

“是意外。”内马尔耸耸肩。

“他看起来很棒，”格里兹曼评价道，用眼神打量着正在收拾酒架的迪巴拉。燕尾马甲制式的制服看起来有点紧，当然也可能是故意设计成了这个样子，好处是劲瘦的腰线，和充满力量感的手臂线条一览无余——他作为一个酒保身材好得过分了点。而被评价的当事人被盯得浑身难紧绷，看起来很是不习惯这种探究的视线。

南美青年拈起杯底的那枚樱桃塞进嘴里：“尝起来也很棒。”

迪巴拉怒视着内马尔，而内马尔的回应是把含着的樱桃用舌尖抵到唇瓣中间眨了眨眼。他现在只想揪着这家伙的领子打一架，如果没有不能殴打合作者的条例的话。

“你不该这么害羞，”他的客户继续火上浇油，哦，要命的艺术家“你的身体确实很美，值得这些称赞。”

 

内马尔看着迪巴拉的半红半白的脸色终于嗤笑出声，感谢协议合同。在迪巴拉能说出些什么之前，又有两位客人来到了吧台，内马尔从吧台椅上跳下来，理平西装上的褶皱，和格里兹曼一起离开了吧台。

但愿这个小特工会点“Manhattan”以外的调酒。内马尔举杯晃了晃沉在杯底的窃听器，向迪巴拉致意。

 

 

迪巴拉真的不明白，也不太想搞明白事情为什么会变成这个样子。

20个小时前，他还在里约的小巷里追着那辆破旧的别克上演速度与激情。

 

他开车接格里兹曼刚出了机场就发现了那台尾随的黑色别克，挑选着视角隐蔽身形，远远地跟着不敢靠近。但发现他并不难，他的跟踪技巧算不上高明，加速转弯几次那台不得不跟着变向的车就变得格外明显。

这在意料之中，迪巴拉本来不想理会，这样的小尾巴在接下来的几天还会一直存在，但快到市区的时候，那人开了枪——枪法和他的驾驶技术天差地别。

第一声枪响在迪巴拉急刹转弯的刹那，装了消音器的枪声和急促的刹车声合二为一，子弹贴着右后视镜划过，故意的，他失去了一半的观察视野。

迪巴拉按着副驾上的人趴下，自己也伏低了身体从车棚上的后视镜往后瞄，看不见那辆车的影子，可能是被其他的车挡住了，他瞟一眼车载地图，3,2,1，迅速打舵向左，想冲进一条小路……

第二声枪响，落在左边车胎，迪巴拉只能硬生生转向刹回大路，收获身后一串愤怒的喇叭声。他不想杀掉他们，只是游刃有余地追赶猎物。

一个棘手的对手，迪巴拉的莫名地有点兴奋，心脏也鼓动也雀跃了起来，他舔了舔干涩的嘴唇，锐利的眼神在身后车灯的光线里搜索着那个幽灵。他喜欢强劲的对手，但是不能带着格里兹曼，迪巴拉按下几个按钮，将导航屏幕翻转过去，转向窝在车座下的金发青年：“在这个巷口，我在这里停车，你下去，躲好，10分钟后我会来接你。”

 

按照计划，迪巴拉终于在那条平行路的巷口甩开了跟踪者，年轻的艺术家被赶下了车差点摔进水坑。

那辆车在花园的另一侧，深夜这个时段很安静，迪巴拉能听到发动机的轰鸣和流浪狗被惊动的吠叫，他勾起了嘴角，一脚油门向前冲了出去。

在前面的路口他们会再次相遇，但那个幽灵，故意放慢了速度。

“砰——”再次枪响，轮胎和柏油地面剧烈的摩擦拖出一道刺耳的声音，然后是金属碰撞的巨大响动，惊走了一群落在电线上的乌鸦。奔驰后盖和街角的垃圾桶扭在一起，发动机冒出虚弱白烟……

黑发青年头埋在弹出的安全气囊里，一动不动，额角有血顺着发根滴下……撞在控制板上可不是什么很好的体验，但是还算可以忍受，迪巴拉屏息听着那辆车在旁侧慢慢停下，打开了车门……他握紧了手里的枪。

现在，是他狩猎的时间了。

 

但是事情不会总像计划好的那样发展，迪巴拉在一张柔软的床上醒来。常年训练的惊觉让他保持了缓慢的呼吸，他闭着眼睛，保持身体放松试图搞清楚发生了什么。从柔软度上感觉，硬度适中，这是一张床；没有头顶直射的灯光，光源来自左侧，是床头灯；有杂乱的声音和食物的气味，很远，可能来自窗外，这个时间还有人活动的地方是商业街?有点潮湿的霉味，不是来自海水的那种，不是海滩……

头痛，不只是撞击的后遗症……对了，他伪装成事故准备反击那个追踪者， 那个狡猾的家伙却比预想的更会逃跑，一路追着他到酒吧街的时候他就有些不好的预感，但他跑得太快了，他甚至没来得及反应就本能地下车追进了小巷里，等他意识到的时候已经太晚了……

 

“我猜这么长时间已经够你想明白发生了什么了。”

迪巴拉吃了一惊，这个人一直在这里，而他却没发现，他睁开眼睛看向坐在他床边。一个深色皮肤的年轻人坐在那，听口音可能是本地人，暖黄色的灯光让他的眼睛看上去是野兽一样的腥黄，而他散发的危险气息和外表完全不符——黑框眼镜，印花连帽衫，破洞牛仔裤，看上去就像是个大学生。

那人站了起来，迪巴拉本能地想要做出防守的架势，但手被拷住了，只是挣扎了一下，而这一晃带来的头痛和眩晕让他蹙起了眉。

“建议你不要乱动，”年轻人看了他一眼，“我的朋友们下手有点重，虽然你比想象的还早醒了点。”说完又继续拿起床头柜上的纽扣研究——那是迪巴拉的定位追踪器。

被捕获是训练里非常重要的环节，迪巴拉试着开始回忆那些事项，但疼痛和丧失防御让他异常焦躁，而闷热的环境也让他无法冷静。该死的，为什么那么热，他有点喘不上气，不自觉地张开嘴巴呼吸，汗珠从他额头冒出，汇聚，然后滑下，他不耐烦地翻动了一下。床单摩擦皮肤带来一股奇异的酥麻感，热流爬过四肢向小腹汇聚而去……迪巴拉翻了个白眼，终于明白现在是个什么状况了。

 

“哦，”过了好一会专心致志的青年才完成了他的破坏工作，那个定位纽扣已经完全被拆成零件了，迪巴拉真心希望这段时间里格里兹曼已经发现不对求助总部了，但不是说他真的对那个艺术家抱有什么希望。青年看向迪巴拉，盯了一会，像是自言自语道：“差点忘了这个。”

 

“我想我们之间有点误会。”

“那你最好快点解释一下。”迪巴拉咬牙切齿，但就他的状况而言实在没什么威慑力。

“我们不是敌人。”他说，“之前我也这么以为，所以用了点过分的东西。”

迪巴拉混乱的脑子好一会才想明白“过分的东西”是什么含义，“那就放开我，让我走。”

“不行，你们这种人呢，这么跟你说你肯定不相信，我可没把握能制得住你。”他说的是事实，迪巴拉连他嘴里的一个字都不相信，如果被放开他要做的第一件事就是把这个混蛋的脖子扭断。

“你的情况有点糟，找个人来不太现实，不过我可以帮你。”青年凑过来，稍低一点的体温让迪巴拉忍不住想往他身上贴。

“放开我！”那个人没有理他，压着迪巴拉吻了上去，在亲吻的间隙含含糊糊地回答，“说了不可能。”

 

在迪巴拉感觉连肺叶里的空气都被抽空的时候，年轻人放开了他被吻得红肿的嘴唇，又轻咬了一下作为他放空失神的惩罚：“专心点。”

迪巴拉想骂人，但又被沿着脖颈向下的亲吻逼得禁了声，陌生人的唇舌沿着一颗颗被解开的扣子向下侵略，他被迫仰着脖子看不见情况。把弱点全都展现出来的无力感和快感混合起来激得他一阵阵发抖。察觉到他的反应，那个人轻笑了一声，把额头抵在他的胸膛，隔着一层布料揉搓胸前敏感的两点，将他们舔湿又恶意地咬住研磨，满意地听到迪巴拉嘶嘶的抽气声。

 

“这样就不会弄伤你的手了。”迪巴拉不安地动了动手腕，他的手被固定在床头，看不到，但接触到的全都是柔软的布料。青年把他的衣服褪到手腕，在手铐周围缠了一圈，他实在有点搞不清这人到底想做什么。

而那人也没有给迪巴拉继续思考的时间，他的手顺着胸口摸下去，在小腹上打圈，又向下去在大腿内侧撩拨，一遍一遍地蹭过敏感带却怎么都不肯照顾重点。迪巴拉被撩得额角突突地跳，只能难耐地凑过去蹭他的手，字都是一个一个从牙缝挤出来问，“你到、底、做、不、做。”

他说完这话就别过头，棕色皮肤的青年笑着亲亲他绯红的脸颊，“我又不知道你这么急。”

 

床头灯被关上了，只有隐约的一点点月光。一片漆黑中触觉变得更加敏感，迪巴拉能感觉到那个人汗湿的手心，和指节分明的手指，解开了他的裤扣，隔着内裤揉弄他的性器。再之后分明的触觉全都被揉进了黏糊糊的快感里，他控制不住地喘息，在欲望的浪潮里被越推越高。所有的感受都不断被放大，每一个毛孔都溢出着过分的快乐，然后某一时刻，一切全都归于空白。

他在那个湿润的吻结束后，才回过神来，可是射了一次燥热的感觉也没有什么缓解，他还想要更多，不自觉地缠着伏在他身上的人亲吻……

 

青年揉了揉他的头发安抚，手指沾了他刚射出来的东西顺着囊袋向后滑，润湿那个紧闭的穴口。

他的床伴足够耐心，在进入第一根手指之后紧绷的时候亲吻他敏感的腰侧，第二根手指细致地探索开拓……可是他太难受了，他被情欲支配着，所有温柔缓慢的前戏都像折磨，但即使这样他也没办法放下自尊求他快点，迪巴拉咬着嘴唇，还是堵不住呜咽的喉音。

他甚至身上还穿着全部的衣服，这一点认知拉断了迪巴拉脑内最后一根紧绷弦，他从没感觉这么羞耻过，被按在敌人的床上，从小引以为傲的理智完全被情欲淹没，而他毫无反抗能力，他甚至有点感谢青年关上了灯。

“难受？”陌生人听到压抑的啜泣声愣了一下，迪巴拉只能摇头，勉强抬头去够身上人的嘴唇，“快点。”

 

被进入的时候他再也控制不住叫出了声音，却不是因为痛苦，迪巴拉自己都不知道他的声音还能这么色情。可他的脑子里很快连羞耻的想法都没空容纳了，一起理智全都被身体的感官挤占。

几次抽插适应之后，就是狂风骤雨的猛攻，火热的性器蹭过敏感点勾起一阵阵的痉挛似的轻颤，每一次抽出，被侵入的身体都不自知地卷上去挽留。

他的双腿热情地缠上去，承受一次又一次撞击，每一寸皮肤在过分的感官刺激中颤栗。快感的浪潮越来越强烈，他在像是漂泊在风暴里的船，那种无能为力的恐惧在感官的缝隙里冒出来，迪巴拉想要拥抱和他紧密相连的人，可是手腕被紧紧地禁锢着，连动也动不了。

而青年突然心有灵犀一样圈住了他的肩膀抱住了他，轻啄着他的耳垂，“别怕。”

 

 

“我很健康，你们肯定也有固定体检。”快攀到顶峰前，迪巴拉模模糊糊中听到这么一句话，脑子却过载得无法去反应，然后就在更加凶狠的撞击被推到最高。

高潮的余韵冷却后，那句没头没脑的话的意义终于出现在了他脑子里——他们没用套。

我一定要杀了他，迪巴拉在昏过去之前发誓。

 

 

 

 

“先生？杯子……扁了。”路过的服务员惊恐地看着被迪巴拉捏得扭曲的杯子，迪巴拉冲她笑了一下，转手把它丢进了垃圾桶。

太阳逐渐落了下去，宴会厅里的音乐变了个调子，所有人向螺旋楼梯凑过去——宴会的主人出现了。

迪巴拉走进了员工更衣室，他没空去围观好戏的开场了，那是内马尔的工作。而他自己，他从更衣柜的夹缝里取出一个女士钱包大小的袋子，还有更重要的工作。

 

 

 

TBC


	2. chapter 2

3.

 

拾级而下的气旋中心吸引着人群的视线缓缓移动，而法国人站在离暴风眼不远的阳台上漫不经心地看风景，他倚靠着栏杆，而他的巴西男孩不规矩地坐上了栏杆，把价格不菲的西装裤蹭得一团灰。他揽着内马尔，而后者低下头凑在他耳边厮磨。

“那个条纹西装的男人，卡尔勒，这次拍卖会的主办者，你得假装去和他谈。”4个人交谈着的人走到了前，一路上和周围的宾客寒暄，走在最前面的是个穿着条纹西装的男人，典型的意大利人长相，露出的皮肤上有阳光的痕迹，戴一副银框眼镜，有花白的头发，而挽着他的手的那只纤细的手臂，属于一位和他相谈甚欢衣着华丽的女士。

“而红裙子的女人，伯爵夫人，是那个幕后卖家。一切照计划行事，嗯？”内马尔伏在金发男人身边，转动眼球暗中视察着目标，他靠得很近，言词间的气息直接贴在格里兹曼的脖颈上，年轻的艺术家紧张地吞咽了一下。

“想要那幅画，你知道这是唯一的办法。”内马尔察觉了他的紧张，额头亲昵地蹭蹭他的头发，“目前为你都做得很不错。”

被他安抚的人轻笑了一下，侧过头朝他凑过来：“如果之后的部分也只需要像假装和你调情这么简单就好了。”

“我居然是最简单的那部分吗？”

 

“如果你继续闲聊下去，恐怕是的先生。”另外的声音插了进来，来自内置耳麦，格里兹曼因为不适应的收听方式皱了一下眉。

“需要我提醒你应急频道的使用方式吗，迪巴拉特工。”

“这是任务通讯频道。”

内马尔在栏杆遮挡住的视线死角按亮屏幕，瞥了一眼进度条，仍然对着格里兹曼的方向：“在掌握安保系统情况之前，没有通讯频道。”

“很遗憾，你的信息情报更新不够及时。”迪巴拉关掉了标着绿色更改确认字样的弹窗，点开监控画面。他始终对高层人士和当地雇佣兵合作的决定感到不满，且不提内马尔本人散漫的性格，这些雇佣兵落后的技术手段连破解一个普通酒店的安保系统都要许久，就根本派不上任何用场。

设置在宴会厅的摄像头只有两个，一个对着，另一个对着入口，海景窗的一边是监控盲区。这只是拍卖会前的一场预热酒会，但包括他们在内的别有用心的人士绝对不会错过，危险会在阴暗处，而他需要知道这些狐狸的藏身之处。迪巴拉在人群中辨认着目标，一边发出指令：“格里兹曼先生，在和卡尔勒对话时，朝左前方向的盆景移动，尽量靠近乐队。”

耳机里传来艺术家含糊的回答，而许久之后，格里兹曼还是没有出现在目标人物的身边，迪巴拉耐着性子提醒他上前攀谈，食指不停地轻点着键盘。名门望族出身的人，总是会多多少少有些被娇惯的小毛病，和他们合作需要额外的耐心，以及足够充分的备用计划，总体来讲，格里兹曼还算是其中好相处的那一类，就连午夜被他失误地留在街区，也只是拦了车回到酒店，没有过多的抱怨。所以迪巴拉现在只能把他的怨气归结于一直在给他们的贵族合作者鼓励的雇佣兵身上，上帝啊，那是个成年人，不是小孩子。

“去吧，我的艺术家。”黑发特工没忍住翻了个白眼。

 

这句话之后，格里兹曼终于开始了他的行动，举办者的那个意大利人只是个幌子，尽管他被同样心怀鬼胎的人们簇拥在中心。几句惯常的开场白之后，话题滑向了只有他们的合作者理解的部分，迪巴拉就着那个油腔滑调的声音高谈阔论艺术美学的背景音，在屏幕上搜索人群。

那件展品已经运抵了巴西，在某处私人领地被严加看守，而他需要更加确切的信息，那位和神秘原主关系甚密的伯爵夫人是最佳的突破口，只需一个跟踪定位器。他得找到那个房间，然而整个四楼被统一登记了主办方的名字，配布着大量的警卫和独立的监控系统，他只能从三楼楼梯的监控入手。

手上拿着407房间钥匙牌的金发女性是卡尔勒的情妇，用带着房间号手帕包东西雀斑的女孩是伯爵夫人的助理，而背阴的一侧除了408卡尔勒本人的房间都是用来储存其他展品的，他迅速地在脑海里删掉几个房间号，余下四个选项。迪巴拉继续在场内搜索着历史监控中曾经进出过四楼的人，很快在甜点台前注意到了那个正在交谈的拉丁裔男人，但他身上并没有明显可见的线索，看起来也没有移动的意愿，迪巴拉盯了一会，准备先切换下一个人选。

 

“你知道出于合作协议你可以让我帮忙的，即使你在饮料供应方面完全不‘合作’。”内马尔插话道，不知道什么时候现身在了摄像头正对的位置，端着一杯粉红色鸡尾酒，哦，见鬼的manhattan，“四点钟方向的那个巴西人？”

并不是疑问句，内马尔说完就直接走到了那个男人身边，把杯口置着樱桃的酒杯递给那男人的女伴，朝她眨眨眼：“能用这杯酒向可爱的女士您借用这位先生一分钟吗？”他坦然得像世界上没有人会拒绝这样的请求，而事实也确实如此，内马尔把巴西人带到摄像头底下的那棵观赏棕榈盆景，关掉了通讯器。

迪巴拉皱着眉盯着监控画面，雇佣兵选择的位置足够近，摄像头能清晰地捕捉他们的动作，但通讯频道里只剩下格里兹曼时不时应和讨论的搭腔声，信息的缺失让他很不爽，显然内马尔是故意的。雇佣兵和那个巴西人说了些什么，迪巴拉试图分辨他嘴唇的动作，却被刻意遮挡了视线，从刚才他对摄像头动作的观察也看得出来，这家伙的反侦察技能老练得很。

他们交换了一张卡片，那个巴西人把卡片收回口袋的时候带出了钥匙牌——然而并不是迪巴拉想要得到的任何一个答案。

在对话的最后一句，内马尔重新打开了话筒，迪巴拉只听见了一句寒暄，这种刻意的戏弄让他感到深深的冒犯：“‘合约’条款的第十四项，要求关于共同任务内容的完全信息共享，你……”

“哦，亲爱的保罗，我完全相信你出色的记忆能力，不过这显然只是一些不能被你们抓住把柄的小秘密。”内马尔对着摄像头笑了一下，“相信你们可以理解。”

黑发特工并没理会他的挑衅，因为格里兹曼似乎成功地转换到了下一个目标。金发艺术家朝着安放在角落里的沙发椅走过去，在迪巴拉的可视范围内只能看到一个沙发角，和垂下来的一片红色布料。

而鞋跟落在地上的轻微的声响停下之后，再没有任何声音，画面里只有格里兹曼站在沙发前的半个身影。

“格里兹曼先生？”

“嘘，他需要集中精神，那个老狐狸很难缠的。”

“你关了他的通讯器？？”迪巴拉觉得额头的血管突突地跳，他现在真的想管职业操守直接揍内马尔一顿。

“不是我，”而答案出乎意料，“他好像学得很快啊。”内马尔的声调带着一丝愉悦的尾音，而呆在机房上空通风管道里的迪巴拉连生气的想法都没了。

“安托万这边有我，你可以继续你的工作了，至于房间号，我猜是409。”

“给我个理由。”

内马尔目光落在正在做手势信号的人身上，笑了笑：“直觉。”

“你可以选择相信，或者继续在这浪费半个小时然后得出一样的结论，就是不知道楼上的保安们等不等得起。祝你好运，迪巴拉特工。”

 

另一个通讯信号也失去了，没有了会场里嘈杂的声音，世界显得无比安静。电脑的屏幕暗了下去，黑发特工坐在黑暗里，眯起眼对着机房闪烁的指示灯看了几秒，然后露出一个笑容。

 

4.

宴会不总是令人愉悦的，尤其是在她需要摆出一副女主人的姿态场合，会变得尤为无趣。在她的生活从来不缺乏美食和佳酿，纱绸和水晶装点的热带风情也让她兴致缺缺，女人将颊边一缕卷曲的鬓发别至耳后，找了个借口从卡尔勒的那一圈的社交中退了出来，男人们往往是最无聊的部分，甚至海景都比他们好上一些，她在海景窗边的沙发上落座，火红色的裙摆徐徐展开烈焰的波涛。

她就只是坐在那儿，便收获了来自四面八方的目光，或是直白的微笑致意，或者羞怯地偷偷打量。从年轻那会儿她就已经习惯于这样目光的包围，只是在从前这些目光来源于对她外貌的欣赏，和赞美园中一朵玫瑰无异。即使她现在仍然像玫瑰一样诱人，那些视线里也带上了尊敬和敬畏。或许再多一点，强烈的目的性，这总是更简单，关于生意和权利的熟悉套路，和老熟人们。

在一圈微妙对峙的视线中，有人朝她走了过来。一个金发的年轻人，她刚一进入宴会厅就注意到了那个不同寻常的组合，她总是习惯注意宴会中的每一个人，那只危险的小金丝雀可不是适合这个年纪男孩的搭配。他看起来和其他等待猎物的鬣狗不同，干净得像第一次被带到社交场合的小贵族，在植物巨大绿叶的缝隙偷瞄，只是恐怕他本质上和那些老狐狸没什么区别。

但她喜欢，新鲜血液的轻率和笨拙总会有趣一些不是吗。

 

他在沙发前停下脚步，行了个吻手礼：“您好，尊贵的盖洛夫人。我是安托万·格里兹曼。”

她点头回了个礼，邀请他坐下，“那么格里兹曼先生，您为什么找到我呢？”

年轻人坐在她身边，有些拘谨，目光在她和桌上的酒杯之间游移，手指紧张地绞着。她倚在柔软的沙发靠背上，漫不经心转转食指上的指环，满意地确认了它毫无反应，窃听器可不是什么适合私人谈话场合的东西。

她对于格里兹曼讲述关于艺术创作和作品欣赏的部分有些厌倦，决定好心地转换个话题：“看起来你对我很熟悉。”毫无疑问这个男孩准备了太多投她所好的内容，只是恰好她今天听得实在有点多。

“家父曾有幸和您结识，有过几桩生意上的往来，我也久闻您的大名。”

“听上去是相当久远的事情了。”她笑着说，却垂下眼装出社交礼仪常用的落寞表情。女人的直觉在这一方面永远不会失灵，金发男孩只是哪个无法到场的倒霉蛋的代理人，不然就是哪个家族没落后嗅着味道想要分食一杯羹的愣头青，看在他足够漂亮的脸蛋上，希望他不要是愚蠢的后一种。

“请原谅我的唐突，”金发青年露出了一副困扰的表情，“我以为年轻的女士们通常不会在意提起往事。”

哦，法国人嘴甜的天赋技能，她眨眨眼：“正因为年轻才会在意容易转瞬即逝的东西不是吗。”

她从沙发上起身，却被裙子绊倒向前扑去，年轻人反应迅速地起身扶住她，以一个有些暧昧的姿势，她歉意地笑笑，却没拉开两个人的距离，借着姿势将手拂过艺术家因为刚才的动作有些凌乱的鬓发，然后停顿在耳垂，明显得感到他的紧绷：“很有趣的装饰。”

她的手指仍然停在那儿，那层白的透明的皮肤下流淌着加快的血流，“可以给我看看吗？”

“恐怕他会吃醋的。”她顺着那道过分明显的注视回望，穿着扎眼红色西装拉丁青年侧着身站在香槟塔旁，目光却紧紧锁在格里兹曼身上。

“过分纵容可不是什么好习惯。”

 

她终于放开了尴尬的年轻人，退回到正常的社交距离，“既然您是为达利先生的作品而来，我想你会对先行鉴赏有兴趣。”

“我也可以吗？”

她做了个邀请的手势，格里兹曼看上去有些犹豫：“如果您允许的话，我能带上我的鉴定助手吗？”

“会吃醋的助手？”她意味深长地笑了一下，已经对配合这场演出有些厌倦了，“相信我，您的鉴定技巧已经足够了。”

 

 


	3. chapter 3

5.

把手上指纹的痕迹在磁性指纹刷下显现出来，迪巴拉眯起了眼睛，他真的很讨厌意外，尤其是今天已经有太多的意外了。他叮嘱过服务生不要打扫房间，这有可能是个失误，但更可能意味着危险。

他没有用房卡，多费了十几秒黑掉了感应锁，把开了保险的枪握在手里，潜进房间。客厅是黑的，而卧室开了缝的门有灯光露出来，迪巴拉贴着墙壁前行，把脚步声藏进地毯里。房间里有翻弄东西的声音，没人有会在面对。

黑暗里一声轻微的“咔哒”声，迪巴拉猛地转身，枪口对准了身后。在他的脑子飞快运转着攻击方式的几百毫秒里，卧室的门被推开了。

“hi~”巴西人在灯光照亮的光带里和他打了个招呼，枪口也对准着他。

而开门是格里兹曼，松松地裹着一件浴袍，光脚踩在地毯上，对面前的场景有些无措：“你们在干什么？迪巴拉先生？你怎么全身都湿了？”

 

“答案是不，”迪巴拉在黑发男人收起枪后也放下了枪，翻了个白眼。

“什么？”内马尔难得没跟上他的思路。

“如果你是要邀请我加入你们的话，答案是不。”见鬼的，他就不该对这两个人的节操有任何期待，他真希望能屏蔽掉法国人脚踝上刺眼的手印。迪巴拉把湿透的外套搭在椅子上，又开始脱黏在身上的衬衫，“我更希望知道你们为什么会在我房间里。”

“你的做法可不是这么说的。”内马尔打量着阿根廷人的腹肌吹了个口哨，“至于房间，如果你是以正常方式走进楼里，前台就会告诉你你的房间在楼下。”

“或者你刷了房卡也会发现这件事。”

迪巴拉皱着眉擦头发，他笃定他和内马尔的肢体接触没有哪次足够他偷换房卡，“我的房卡没有变过。”

“换锁比从你身上偷房卡容易多了不是吗？”

这句话让迪巴拉终于停下动作正眼看向他，巴西人只穿着一条大裤衩懒散地靠在茶桌上戳葡萄，说起来那是海绵宝宝图案吗……

“……理由。”

“你装的窃听器太难拆了。”内马尔挑挑拣拣地叉起一颗葡萄喂给桌子另一边的格里兹曼，几乎想整个人贴上去。

这个雇佣兵居然有脸抱怨他装窃听器，迪巴拉差点气笑了，一把拉开衣柜门，从衣架上扯下一个纽扣大小的线盒丢向内马尔，然后又从茶几底下摸出一个，然后是玄关的彩绘玻璃，然后是卧室房门的螺丝扣……

在这方面他们根本半斤八两好吗，“所以你装这些，是有什么做多轨立体声色情录音的特殊爱好吗？”

内马尔气定神闲地摆弄着那几个被丢到他身上的窃听器，而被他贴着的格里兹曼一脸不明觉厉，“似乎有必要解释一下，不是你想的那样，虽然你不情愿真的很让人伤心。”

“我们回来的路上遇到了一伙人。”

 

6.

“你觉得你有没有暴露？”

按法国人的说法，在他和内马尔经过喷泉花园的小路时有一群小混混拦住了他们，格里兹曼本想用一些现金打发他们，但这群人得寸进尺要求他们交出身上所有的首饰，他们逃脱的代价是损失了内马尔的耳钉和格里兹曼的手表。

那群人看上去像是游荡在高档酒店周围，随时等着敲那些讨厌麻烦并且不差钱的高档游客一笔的当地混混。但迪巴拉非常肯定那是来打探他们身份的人，尤其是在格里兹曼主动像卖家表露了兴趣之后，那群混迹黑道多年的老狐狸绝不会放过彻查任何一个潜在买家详细身份的机会。格里兹曼的背景本来就很干净，而内马尔显然也知道这是个试探，尽职地扮演了一个没见过市面不愿意惹事的小宠物角色，听起来他们做得不错，但他不确定他们有没有露出马脚。

 

“没有，我没动手，最后也是被安托万拉着跑的。”内马尔拿着药膏往格里兹曼的脚踝上按摩，娇生惯养的画家先生疼得嘶嘶抽气，迪巴拉从电脑屏幕往他们两个的方向瞄了一眼，金发青年浴袍下露出的小腿上面一片青紫，在日光不常晒到的苍白色区域格外刺眼，是最后逃跑时被推搡撞到了栏杆的后果。“早知道他们这么欠教训，我该动手的。”

内马尔脸上没什么表情，语气也很平静，但他的眼睛微微地眯着。迪巴拉对他的气愤不置可否，感情用事对他们这一行来说永远不是专业的表现，他的重点只是雇佣兵那个肯定的回答。

 

“所以，格里兹曼先生，和我说说那个内部展会？”迪巴拉确认录音设备已经打开，转身朝向法国人的方向。

内马尔刚想说点什么，却被迪巴拉比了个手势制止，“我更想听格里兹曼先生自己的叙述。”而不是你添油加醋的删减版本。

雇佣兵“啧”了一声，耸耸肩示意他随便。

“额，你在录音？”

“是的。”

格里兹曼犹豫地看着闪着红点的设备，有些为难：“能不能关掉……他们说……”

“只是按规矩做个记录，这些记录会严格保密，您不用担心信息泄漏。”和格里兹曼挤在一张单人沙发上的内马尔嗤笑了一声，迪巴拉瞪了他一眼，“我们会保证您的安全。”

 

法国人咬着嘴唇，看上去仍然很犹豫，但最后他还是开口了：“我被带到了一个房间……”

“房间的具体位置？”

“我不知道……我被蒙着眼睛，可能是在同一层，我没有感觉到楼梯。”迪巴拉点点头示意他继续，“那个房间不大，装修像是画廊，墙壁和挂帘都是红色的，但没有窗，灯光很暗。”

“都有谁在那？”

“大家都带着面具，我认不出他们是谁，只能分辨出伯爵夫人，她的衣服很明显，但是许尔勒先生不在那。人都站得很分散，没有人说话，每个人都在看墙上挂着的唯一一幅画，《两个阳台》，你知道的。”

“他们把那副画藏在酒店了？”

格里兹曼摇摇头，“那副画是假的。”

“假的？你确定？”迪巴拉顿了一下，向格里兹曼寻求确认。

“是的，那是个拙劣的仿品，他们把油画涂层做了手脚，绝对不算高明的那种，只要稍微了解达利的作品就能一眼看出来。”

迪巴拉用笔点点本子，把这个线索画了个圈，列为疑点之一，他不能相信一个艺术家的一面之词，还需要更多的调查。

“你不相信？”格里兹曼拔高了音调，似乎对迪巴拉质疑他的专业技能十分不满，“那绝对是假的，连刚入学的艺术生都不会看走眼的那种。”

迪巴拉揉揉眉心，屏蔽掉大段的专有名词，“格里兹曼先生，可我连艺术生也不是好吗？让我们谈谈之后发生的事情。”

 

简单地归纳起来就是出现了戴着面具的主持者，要求他们依次对墙上的名作进行评论，大部分地人进行了套路的称赞，而两个不知道怎么摸进去的，或者不明情况的人质疑了画作的真实性，他们的合作者没有笨到在这里暴露，明智地跟风评论了一番。当然如果艺术家能剔除讲述中抱怨外行人士毫不相关评价的过长篇幅，那就更好了。

 

“之后戴着面具的人把在场的人一个一个请出去了，我被带到了一个房间，蒙着眼睛。我被带过去坐在房间里的一把椅子上，房间里应该有灯，但还是很暗，模模糊糊能看见一点光，像是闭着眼睛外面有强光时那种微红色，”

“格里兹曼先生。”黑发探员再次打断了开始详细描述他的感受的艺术家，注意到格里兹曼因为这句话微微皱起了眉，他看上去有些焦虑，揉捻着手里的布料，而在他身边的巴西人伸手揽住了他的肩膀。

“……有枪上膛的声音，就在我身后，还有人在小声对话，我不知道那是什么语言……大概有十分钟之后，有人走过来对我说对展会的事情保密，然后给了我这个。”

 

一枚红色的折纸小船躺在法国人手心里，样子很普通，是每个小孩子都会的那种，迪巴拉把纸船拿起来，在灯光下研究了一番，没有什么异常。

“我拆开过了，没有东西。”一直保持着难得安静的雇佣兵开口到，迪巴拉没管他，谨慎地沿着折叠线打开了这个折纸，展开成正方形。

这次他不得不认同内马尔的看法，这确实只是个折纸。“所以他们搞出这种虚张声势的把戏是做什么？”

“你知道，道上混久了的人脑子有时候不太好。”

迪巴拉皱眉，他对内马尔这种模棱两可的态度十分不满，他表现得像是知道什么内情，偏偏又不肯说出来。“需要我提醒你的合作条例吗？”

“放松点，我没有在暗示什么。”

“不管他们这是在做什么，我们现在都没法知道，”他收起了笔记，决定无视内马尔无聊的玩笑，在电脑上摆弄几下，对着格里兹曼说，“我们只能先按原计划准备后天的拍卖会。感谢您的消息，祝您晚安。”

 

而窝在沙发里的格里兹曼没有马上回应他的问候，他从刚才开始就一直拧着眉头，似乎有点焦虑，盯着地毯花纹在思索什么。迪巴拉站了一会，看他没有开口的意思，准备收拾东西离开，他对在这个房间过夜没有任何兴趣。

“所以就这样？”

“是的，今天我们恐怕没什么的可做了。”

金发艺术家焦虑地把丝质的浴袍角揉成皱巴巴的一团，犹豫半响才鼓起勇气似地开口：“能告诉我，你们要找的东西到底是什么吗？”

特工的动作没有停顿，也没有从他的设备上移开视线，“恐怕不行，格里兹曼先生，依照规定……”

 

“让那些见鬼的规定滚到一边去吧！”

 

挡开了那个突然砸过来的靠枕，迪巴拉诧异地看着突然爆发的艺术家，平日里温和无害的青年爆发得太过突然，以至于他甚至忘了反抗气势汹汹抓住了他衬衫的领子的手。

“听着，我不是在抱怨。”格里兹曼的眼睛像是喷薄着蓝色的火焰，他的声音里是压抑的怒火“我知道我要想替我叔叔拿回那幅画必须和你们合作……我也愿意努力。但你们他妈既然想要让我和那群的疯子打交道，总得告诉我是为了什么在去送死。”

“冷静点，格里兹曼先生，您很安全。这件事里你知道的越少……”

“安全？！”金发艺术家不可置信地睁大了眼睛，“你管被人那枪指着头叫安全？！”

“我不管你们平时到底对安全有什么误解，去冒风险被蒙着眼睛关在屋子里拿枪对着头的是我，在这被你像审犯人一样盘问的也是我。如果你们真的想我好好把事情做完，就别把我当成白痴一样耍。”

 

“嘿……安托万。”内马尔显然也被这样的格里兹曼吓了一跳，他凑过来把他从小特工的身边拉开，而艺术家没有反抗，顺从地被拉进了巴西人的怀抱里。“别怕，不会有事的。”

 

哦，那不是愤怒，是害怕。那双闪着水光的蓝眼睛让他心头一颤，他在这一行呆得久了，甚至忘记了和持枪黑帮打交道并不是普通人的日常。尽管格里兹曼从最初他们找上门合作，一直表现得游刃有余，但他也只是个普通人。他应该发现的，从才的问话一开始，他的合作者就带着明显的抵触，对这个从小一路顺风顺水被养在温室里的小少爷，今天已经有足够多的惊吓了，他不想回忆那些，恐怕这也是内马尔想要替他讲的原因，他甚至全程都握着他的手。

他本应该发现的。

“……我很抱歉。”

 

7.

内马尔在楼下房间的找到了迪巴拉，他在门口以1分钟一次的频率敲了整整十次门，特工先生才不情愿地在引起整层人注意之前打开了房门。

“我这次没在你们的房间放窃听器。”迪巴拉抱臂堵在门口，显然没有让他进门的意思。

“安托万睡了，我有点事情需要处理。”内马尔眼睛都不眨一下随口编排到。

“抱歉，先生这间房客满了，没有给您处理事宜的地方。”

“即使事关某个今天从酒店四层翻进游泳池的可疑人物？”

 

 

内马尔像房间主人一样在客厅里转悠了一圈，还从窗户往下看看，评价了一句风景不如楼上好。而黑发特工一直警惕地注意着他的动作，以防他暗中做手脚。

 

“别拿那种怀疑人生的眼神看着我，我的窃听器你都拆干净了。只是我们雇佣兵总是有一些自己的方法不是吗？”他像是终于找到了他想要的位子，在酒柜前的吧台坐下来，开始研究架上摆着的几瓶酒。“我对你在宴会厅那边做了什么并不太感兴趣，但你知道的，信息互通。”

“你现在倒是明白信息互通了，嗯？”迪巴拉讽刺道。

巴西人摇摇食指，“是你们一直不坦诚，你看，安托万都看得出来。”

 

想起刚才艺术家那连珠炮一样的怒吼，迪巴拉突然觉得一阵挫败，这事让他的处境有些尴尬，他做不到坦然地面对这样的格里兹曼。

“你也不用担心，他吃了镇静药物在睡。明天一早应该就会好了。”

“我不太擅长做这种事。”和普通人合作者打交道不是他的本职工作范围。

“看得出来，比起公子哥儿你更喜欢电子产品，”内马尔选出了一瓶，用手指去拔瓶口的软木塞，几下未果，他便从袖口摸出一把小刀，“不过，你至少该假装得有同情心一点，这会让事情简单很多。你知道的，他们这样单纯的小家伙，随便哄两句，就会被你牵着鼻子走。”

 

瓶塞被拔了出来，发出“啵”的一声。

这倒让迪巴拉有些意外了，“我以为你是真的很喜欢他。”

“我也是真的很喜欢你。但这是工作，专业一点。”

 

他在迪巴拉恼羞成怒之前转移了话题，“你擅长黑电脑，但现在要和我们的艺术家谈合作，我更擅长杀人，但现在我要保护他。既然我们都在做不擅长的事，不如让事情变得简单一点。”

他在面前的两个玻璃杯里倒上酒，“喝一杯？”

“我对酒不感兴趣。”

“但你对我的情报肯定感兴趣，现在后悔没好好读那叠‘小报废纸’了吗？”

 

阿根廷特工翻了个白眼，那叠“小报废纸”是前一天早上内马尔给他的，美其名曰独家情报，其实记录的全是各个目标人物的特殊爱好，而他在翻到酒店清洁总管的性癖那一页后终于决定把他们扔进垃圾桶。但该死的，今晚他潜入四楼伯爵夫人房间时引发了骚动，他不得不躲进最角落里的清洁备用间，围观了一场他想要给自己清洗记忆的重口味play现场，然后又差点被当成捉奸对象追杀，只能翻窗跳下泳池。但这不意味着内马尔那堆废纸有任何意义，就算他提前知道了这些，他也绝不会把这些内容加入他的计划安排，绝不。

 

巴西人晃了晃手里的酒瓶，露出一个挑衅的笑容，“一杯一条消息，来比比我们谁的酒量更好吗？”

迪巴拉端起了那个被推到他面前的高脚杯。


End file.
